


One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

by ssleif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: HP!AU where Stiles and Derek both work for the ministry, And Stiles stumbles into a case where they get to work together.





	One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewiselupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=likewiselupin).



> For Likewiselupin (what's your AO3 handle?) who was looking for, among other things, suspense-y stuff and office stuff... and who, I saw, was super in HP. So here's a little bit of Magical Office Romance.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, this isn't brit-picked. Obviously. XD)

Stiles had a plan.

“Hey greenburg! Do me a favor and let Finstock know, we’re borrowing one of his meeting rooms!”

Greenburg shot him a dirty look, but none-the-less slunk down the hall towards Finstock’s office.where Finstock was having his own meeting.

Stiles fist-pumped under his desk.

He had an excellent plan.

With a casual, almost effortless flick of his wand (that had taken hours and hours to perfect during his _last_  crush, where he’d tried to learn to be suave), all his various papers and diagrams and books (and a stray package of half-eaten fizzing whizzbees) stack themselves neatly and floated behind him as he took off down the hall the opposite direction, towards the lifts, and the meeting rooms down at Games and Sports (which were never, ever used, but were neatly in the middle of the building).

He could see through the glass as he approached, that the only person who beat him to the meeting was young Bradford (Stiles himself was a little young to have made it to the investigations department already, but Bradford’s youth _showed_. Largely in his behavior, the way he bent over backwards to try to prove to the his department head, Arthur Weasley, the he was The Best and The Hardest Worker and The Most Passionate), so that was okay.

He nodded professionally at the young man, and watched him almost give himself whiplash as he nodded back.

As Stiles set up his presentation, and the rest of the people he’d requested filtered in, he was trying very hard not to bounce with glee. When Derek Hale walked in, though, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Before we get started,” Stiles began, looking around, “I’d like to thank you all for taking the time to meet with me… especially Mr. Hale.” Derk looked up and glared at him. “I know Magical Creatures was reluctant to lend you to us-”

“They were just glad you gave up on trying to get Scott every time!” Interrupted Sean Thomas, from Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Stiles glared at him. It had indeed take quite a bit of persuading to get the department heads to let him have Derek for his little task force (Aurour investigators, Counterfeit Spells and Objects, Magical Accidents, and Misuse of Muggle Artifacts all made sense… but Magical Creatures was a stretch), and in the end, they had only given in because it _was_  such an interdepartmental operation he was trying to pull off. Stiles had been relentless, though. Quite apart from the little crush he was harboring for the hot-like-burning mountain man with bunny teeth who seemed to like grindylows more than people, and also apart from his professional admiration for a fellow Ministry employee who seemed to just always. Be. Successful… seriously, he had such an impressive record of case-closing and problem solving, Stiles was a little awestruck.

But yes, apart from both of those… Stiles just. Knew. He knew he needed Derek on this team. _Knew it_ , knew it.

“Yes.” Stiles grumbled, cutting Thomas’ laughter a little short, “yes. So thank you. For being willing.”

Re-focusing, stiles blew out a breath, and turned towards his diagrams.

“Okay, so I’m sure many of your departments have been experiencing the recent spike in black-market luck-boosting objects? And the corresponding rise in fakes?”

Murmurs and Nods from around the table.

“While we normally see a spike in fake luck-boosters, or failed luck-boosting every time we see a new genuine version hit the market, this one has been particularly nasty. You’ll remember, Trevors,” he made eye contact with the woman at the end of the table, “That when I showed up in Misuse last week, I was still pursuing a line of cursed fidget spinners, trying to clean up that mess?” She nodded.

“Well, since then, I’ve found reason to believe that both the genuine baubles being sold with actual traces of Felix Felicus and at least some of the fakes… are originating in the same place.

“Which ones are-?” Thomas Started, but Stiles was ready.

“The nasty ones.”

Thomas paled. More than a few of the so-called “luck” items being sold recently had not so much been fake, as had been “bad”. Not just a little bad, either. Deadly illnesses, falling off of brooms, getting splinched… really bad.

“Are you… sure?” Bradford squeaked out.

“That the objects are coming from the same place? Yes. I sent a few of the confiscated luck items to a potions master-” Trevors’ eyebrow went up, “Lydia Martin.” Trevors nodded in approval. “Professor Martin was able to isolate and strip the enchantments form the objects, and while doing so noticed a peculiar… honestly I didn’t follow it all. Short version: at some point during the production of these items, they came into contact with a number of unexpected ingredients including aconite, which is not part of the traditional Felix Brewing.

“On a hunch,” Stiles shrugged, noting the way Derek’s head had snapped up at the mention of the toxic plant, “I sent her one of the spinners, and that watch from the bridge case,” Thomas nodded, “and she confirmed that they had both encountered the same.”

“The process for infusing objects with Felix is difficult,” Trevors rolled her eyes, “but not impossible, which is why we see the spike every now and again. And while a potion maker who makes Felix is indubitably skilled enough to be brewing wolfsbane, it seems quite negligent of them to have accidentally cross-contaminated ingredients.

“I had already been planning to put together some kind of team to go after some of the dealers, since this spike in particular is so widespread, but with Professor Martin’s confirmation last night that the malicious luck items bear the same signature, I now believe that we’re looking for an individual or individuals who not only are profiting from illegally selling both the genuine artifacts _and_  the extremely dangerous counterfeits, but are also potentially in a position to do a great deal of harm to a vulnerable population who may have no choice but to trust them.”

Derek’s face was furious. Stiles agreed.

“So here’s what I’ve got. Let’s get to work.”

Derek’s face settled into steely determination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a start! S and I have got a great deal more headcanoning in this universe, and I may come back to it. For now, in case it wasn’t obvious, Stiles is a liiiiittle bit precognitive, Derek’s a werewolf (ooooooooh boy do we have Thoughts on born wolves in this verse!), and Lydia is, of course, a prodigy. XD
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
